1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of enabling to more conveniently use handwriting input through a touch pen in the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable terminals evolve into various forms, such as smartphones or tablets, they provide user with many useful functions, which leads to widespread use of the portable terminals.
In particular, smartphones or tablets, multi-functional devices, for using multimedia and playing games have increased in popularity and are being widely used in many settings.
However, due to a lack of physical keyboards, most smartphones or tablets are inconvenient for use in some productive functions, such as document creation, as compared to an electronic device with the physical keyboard, such as a notebook.
To resolve this inconvenience, recent portable terminals provide touch pens for recognizing a pen input from the user on touch screens so that the user can conveniently use the portable terminal for a function such as a document creation or a drawing function.
A conventional technology for the document creation with the touch pen includes a technology for storing handwritings input by the user in an image format, or a technology for converting the handwritings input by the user into machine readable texts with a text recognition function.
However, in the case of the conventional technology for converting the handwritings input by the user into the texts, no matter how large the handwriting is, the handwriting is always converted into the same sized text. Thus, if the user wants to change the text size, the user must subsequently adjust the text size in a menu.
Therefore, in the case of using a handwriting input through the touch pen and converting the handwriting into a text, a method of easily changing the size of the converted text (e.g., the font size) without a need for establishing e.g., a separate menu, is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.